


Every Rose has its thorn

by stealingtheshow



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealingtheshow/pseuds/stealingtheshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving your life behind is hard, but leaving the love of your life behind is harder. S1 E14 -></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been 15 years since Rose cried; her dog had died and she had been crushed. Of course, she went by a different name back then, but she remembered. This time nobody had died, thank god, but to her it felt as final. She had lost one person she loved more than anything in this world. Or she would, as soon as the Miami Police Department found out that she was the criminal mastermind they’d been looking for for years. She usually felt proud of her notorious work, but when she met Luisa, she found herself thinking about having a normal life, a real one, one where there was someone she could trust and love. Of course it couldn’t be with Luisa because of millions of reasons, but Rose still dreamed she’s marry the human puppy someday. Someday. That was a dangerous word. Because most of the time, someday meant never. And Rose knew, but that didn’t stop her from wishing that things between her and Luisa weren’t over, not really. Rose had played many parts before, but being Rose Solano didn’t feel like acting. She felt more alive than ever. Not because of the money. Not because of her business. But because of Luisa Alver. Because for the first time in her life, she had feelings. Real feelings. Suddenly being a crime lord didn’t feel so good when it meant lying to the woman she love. But there was the problem: Rose couldn’t abandon her work because there were at least 20 person working for her. And there’s the bigger problem: Rose had killed Luisa’s father. And when Luisa found that out, how could Luisa ever look at her the same way? She couldn’t look at herself without feeling a sting in her heart. She had fucked up. Big time.

 

Rose was packing up her stuff, feeling emotional and… scared? She felt scared because there might be a chance she won’t see Luisa ever again. Michael Cordero wasn’t stupid, and he wouldn’t rest before she was behind bars. And Rose didn’t know how long she could survive without being able to be around Luisa. She had tried, for the record, but every single time she found herself calling her. Falling in love hadn’t been her plan at all. When you’re the big bad gangster, one-night stands are gold but relationships are basically ruined from the start. Rose had seen it with her friends and knew the risks. Her escape car would be ready in 10 minutes and Rose was almost done. Only one thing left to do. She still had a key to Luisa’s room, thanks to their midnight meet-ups. Oh she shouldn’t have thought about those. All those kisses. All those touches. All those smiles. Laughs. Moans. All that love and passion. Rose blinked the tears away, trying to calm her breathing. She put on her poker face and exited her husband’s penthouse. Oh how she hated that word. _Husband._

 

As she entered Luisa’s apartment, she let out a shaky breath. The apartment looked dead without Luisa sitting on the couch, smirking at her with dark eyes. She shook the memories out of her mind and walked towards Luisa’s closet with the letter in her hand. She had written it 2 hours ago, before her meeting with detective Cordero. She had anticipated that their meeting might cause problems. Rose smiled as she picked up familiar box from the top shelf.

 

_“Tell me something nobody knows.” Luisa smiled as Rose caressed her naked back. Their bodies were entangled together, still sweaty from their previous lovemaking. Rose raised her eyebrow and smirked._

_“Something nobody knows, eh?” she smiled and kissed Luisa’s forehead. Luisa grinned and nodded her head._

_“I can go first.” she said, sensing that Rose couldn’t figure out what to say. Rose leaned over and gave her soft kiss on the lips, earning a purr from Luisa. Yes, a purr._

_“What was that for?” Luisa asked, smiling so wide that her face hurt. Rose just smiled and shook her head._

_“You’re amazing, did you know that?”_

_“Yeah, you’ve mentioned it couple times before.”_

_The two shared a kiss again, longer this time._

_“Anyway, something that nobody knows about me. Promise me that you won’t laugh.”_

_“I promise.”_

_“I have this box where I keep things that reminds me of you.” Luisa said, blushing and suddenly avoiding eye contact with Rose. Rose stared at her lover in amazement._

_“What?” She breathed and Luisa swallowed loudly._

_“Nothing, I was totally kidding. You kno-“_

_Rose interrupted her with so many kisses that they lost count. Rose could feel how Luisa relaxed under her touch and understood that her box of Rose wasn’t creepy or weird: it was cute. As their lips parted, Luisa was breathing heavily, feeling want for this woman. Again. But what Rose said next changed everything._

_“I love you.”_

Rose bit her lip as she opened Luisa’s box and put her letter in. She still couldn’t believe she had been the one to say I love you first. She was Sin Rostro and she had fallen in love with her mark’s daughter. How the hell did that happen? Her burner-phone rang and she knew it could only be one of her employees. It was Jack, her dearest friend from Europe. They had met in Great Britain when Rose’s step-mother had closed a deal with his father. Jack had been nice to her and they ended up becoming the best of friends. Jack was the one who dug up dirt on her rivals and sent it to her. She couldn’t do what she did without him. Jack told her that her escape van is parked outside. She’d had 15 minutes to get in it. Rose ended the call and looked around the apartment. Her gaze coming to rest on the minibar. She took bottles away because she knew how much Luisa would be hurting after she heard the news. Rose wouldn’t let her relapse because of her mistakes. She put them in her purse, she’d be needing them later herself.

 

The back of a van wasn’t exactly the most comfortable place to be in but it was better than prison, Rose thought. She knew they’d arrive at their destination soon but she was still thinking about Luisa. How was she doing in the mental institution? How would she react to the news? She’d think that everything was a lie. Which it wasn’t. Everything else but her. Luisa was the reason she wanted to wake up every morning.

 

The van stopped.

 

Rose took a deep breath and waited for the sign. Three knocks would mean that she was at port and it was safe to get out. One. Two. Three. Rose got up and opened heavy looking doors. Fortunately she had been working out more. The first thing she saw was Jack, looking handsome in his black suit and groomed beard.

 

“You wanted to move up the timeline?” Jack asked looking worried.

  
“Yes.” Rose said as she got out of the van. She fixed her hair and saw familiar a yacht in the harbour. She was going to flee the country. She was going to leave Luisa.

 

“Why?” Jack wondered.

 

“Because I fucked up.” she told with teary eyes.

 

 

 

Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! ☺


	2. Chapter 2

Rose loved being Sin Rostro. She loved being powerful and respected, and the money wasn’t bad either. She grew up watching James Bond movies and dreamed about having such an adventurous life. She wanted people to know her name.

Her mother died when she was 15 years old. She had always encouraged Rose to study hard so she could become a detective and make the world a better place. When she died, Rose felt like the world had betrayed her and she wasn’t so sure if anyone could make it better.

When Rose turned 20, she lost her dog, but she also met her father’s new girlfriend, Elena. Elena told stories about her trips and Rose started to look up to her. Elena was elegant and every man seemed to respect her. Rose wanted that: she wanted to be respected.

When Elena became her step-mother, she felt happy. Her father had found happiness with someone else, just like her mother had wanted. Life seemed perfect for the next 7 days, but one afternoon Elena burst into Rose’s room with terrible news. Her father had been killed. Elena said they needed to go, that there were some bad people behind it. So they did. They ran away and slowly Rose understood that she didn’t want to be Bond, she wanted to be the villain who gets shit done. She wanted revenge.

Rose became Elena’s apprentice and familiar with the crime world. Elena turned out to be Mutter, one of the biggest crime lords there was in Europe. Elena wanted to go back to America, but Rose didn’t want to leave before she had her revenge. They seperated and soon Rose found out the ugly truth; her father had been killed by Elena. Something inside Rose died that day. She didn’t want to be like Elena, she wanted to destroy her.

Rose moved to Miami with a new identity, accompanied by Jack and her crew. Mutter was underground for eight long years and in that time Sin Rostro became a well known crime lord. Everyone thought that Sin Rostro was a man, and Rose loved proving them wrong. Many men had challenged her authority but none lived to talk about it. Rose tried to get in touch with Elena, but Elena had already figured out that Rose was seeking revenge.

Soon there was a war between them. First it was drug related, but after Elena sent Rose a picture of her father, Rose decided to make it even more personal. She knew Elena had a real family once, with Emilio Solano. Elena had told her that when Emilio found out about her drug-business, he payed her 10 million to disappear from their lives. Elena took the money but she always talked about her perfect Rafael. When she heard that Emilio was single (again), she thought of a perfect plan. She planned everything very carefully, but there was one thing she didn’t plan for at all. _Someone_ in particular _._

 

_”I love you.”_

_”What?” Luisa asked, looking stunned. Rose was taken aback by her reaction._

_”What?” Rose repeated, now frowning._

_”You love me?” Luisa whispered._

_”No.” Rose answered quickly, trying to get her poker face on. Unfortunately it was impossible with Luisa. She couldn’t act around her._

_”Yes, you said that you-”_

_”-Why are you doing this?” Rose interrupted._

_”Because you are dating my father, Rose. This changes everything.”_

_”It doesn’t have to change anything.”_

_”Well, for me it does. Because-”_

_”-I’m just gonna go. It’s late and I need to work on a case anyway.” Rose lied as she got up from Luisa’s bed and started collecting her clothes. They had made quite a mess._

_”Rose, you’re not going to run away from me.”_

_”I’m not running away, I just really have to go.”_

_”I know you’re lying.”_

_Rose didn’t answer, she didn’t know what to say._

_”Can we plese talk?” Luisa asked after some time. Rose was now fully dressed and fixing her hair. Rose turned to look at her lover.She  wanted to say yes, but instead she told her no._

 

Rose cleared her throat and looked at the horizon. She should have stayed that night, but instead she ran away. She was risking her own mission by falling in love. She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn’t notice Jack walking towards her, two bottles of beer in his hands.

”Oi!” he smiled, offering her one of the bottles. Rose tried to smile but failed completely. Jack frowned.

”Why are you sad, Ro?”

”I’m not sad.” she lied.

”Tell me. I’m great listener.” he told and nudged her playfully. Rose smiled and wondered if she should tell him everything.

”It’s a long story.”

”I love long stories.” he winked and Rose decided that it was time to tell their story. Maybe Jack could help her decide what to do next.

It’s true what people say, telling someone about your problems makes you see it more clearly. Jack had been quiet the whole time, focused on Rose’s words. He knew something was wrong, but he would have never guessed what was really going on in her life.

”Wow.” Jack finally said and looked at Rose with big eyes.” No wonder you needed to speed things up.”

”Yeah… I really love her.” she said, realizing that it was the first time she had told anyone about her feelings for Luisa.

They stood there, on deck, both thinking about what to say next.

”Have I told you about Lily?” Jack asked, breaking the silence. Rose shook her head and finished her drink.

”We were really young when we met.” Jack started, smiling sadly.”I was eighteen, she was seventeen. We had mutual friends and we went to the same school.”

Rose had known Jack for over ten years and she had never seen him like this. Vulnerable.

”Anyway, we started dating and I didn’t mean to fall in love with her because… she had some problems. But I did. I fell for her with all my heart and we dated for two years actually. Before she broke up with me.”

”I’m sorry to hear that.” Rose told and squeezed his hand gently. Jack nodded and took a sip.

”She left me for another man. Whom she hadn’t met yet. He didn’t live in UK. I went to a dark place in my head, because she didn’t even want to continue our friendship. She wanted to… start a new life with him. Without me in it. I was her best friend, I knew her better than anyone. I felt worthless and… not human. I know, sounds weird but… when you share everything about yourself with someone and they decide that they don’t want that after all… It doesn’t just break your heart. It breaks you soul, your dreams. It breaks you.”

_Was Luisa feeling like that?,_ Rose thought, scared of the idea.

”All I needed to hear was that I had meant something to her.”

He took a deep breathe and turned to look at Rose.

”I changed my life after Lily. I changed myself because the old me had a broken heart every day. My heart was aching for our friendship. She was my soulmate. And I wasn’t hers. That’s why you need to call Luisa. She doesn’t deserve to feel that way if you still love her and want to be with her.”

”Yeah, I want to call her.” Rose told with a small smile. Luisa was all she could really think about.

”Then you should tell her that. Ask her if she wants to see you or talk to you. If she wants you.”

”What if she says no?” Rose asked, voice breaking. She had cried more in the past 24 hours than in past 15 years. Jack put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

”Then you have to let her go.”

 

Thank you guys so much for all the likes and comments!! Hope you still like it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Rose Solano would always remember the day Luisa Alver told her that she loves her. It happened 2 days, 12 hours and 20 minutes after Rose had confessed her love for her future step-daughter.

 

_When Rose got a message from Luisa, saying that she needed some legal advice, she didn’t know what to do. She didn’t really want to face her, but if she was having some kind of trouble, she wanted to help. Twenty minutes later, she was in Luisa’s room, now knowing that Luisa had made the whole thing up so she could see her. Luisa was wearing a red plaid shirt and old jeans. Rose was having a hard time not to grab her and kiss her._

_“You’ve been avoiding me.” Luisa said with small, sad smile. Rose hated how beautiful Luisa was even when she was close to tears._

_“I’ve been busy,” redhead answered, not looking at her. That was true, she had taken control of a warehouse and it turned out to be rather difficult. But of course, she couldn’t tell Luisa that._

_Luisa had a knowing look on her face as she sighed and walked closer to Rose._

_“You shouldn’t have run away,” brunette told with soft voice, but Rose knew that had been the right thing to do. For Luisa._

_“I shouldn’t have told you… how I...” Rose started but couldn’t finish her sentence. She had feelings. That was new to her. She knew her diagnose: she was a sociopath. She saw things black and white. And suddenly, there was a different color._

_“I’m sorry that I reacted the way I did. I didn’t mean to sound so… rude.”_

_“You weren’t rude, Luisa. Everything you said was true.”_

_“No, it wasn’t. I mean, it was but... that wasn’t all I wanted to say. You interrupted me, you know,” Luisa said with a laugh. Her smile could light up the world. It surely had lightened up Rose’s world. They sat on the couch, looking at each other’s eyes. Luisa’s eyes were the most beautiful pair of eyes Rose had ever seen. And she didn’t even like brown eyes until she met Luisa._

_“Promise me you won’t interrupt me again?” Luisa smiled and it made Rose smile too. Luisa made Rose smile so much. Sometimes her face hurt from all the smiling because she felt so happy with Luisa. She felt a human with her. Until she remembered what monster she was._

_Rose nodded, her smile fading away because of her thoughts._

_Luisa took Rose’s hand in hers. She caressed Rose’s hand softly, kissing every finger longingly. Rose closed her eyes and tried not to moan._

_“Remember when I bought you this ring?” Luisa whispered against Rose’s hand which made Rose shiver. She nodded, knowing that her voice would crack if she tried to speak. Luisa had bought her the ring from a flea market. Yes, a flea market. They had their adventures. Rose loved that ring and always wore it._

_“When you told me that you love me, I told you that this changes everything. And it does,” Luisa said now leaning closer to Rose who found herself moving closer as well. There was always attraction, they were like magnets. Luisa raised her hand to caress Rose’s cheek gently as their lips met. It was a slow, loving kiss and it made Rose’s heart hurt. When Rose felt Luisa’s tongue on her upper lip, she quickly broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Luisa smirked and started kissing her neck instead. Rose groaned and moaned at the same time which made her lover giggle in between kisses._

_“Luisa” she moaned, trying to move away but instead she found herself laying on the couch, Luisa on top of her. Luisa took her own shirt off with one swift move and grinned at Rose’s reaction. Luisa was wearing a black lace bra that unhooked in the front. Rose knew that bra very well, she had unhooked it with her teeth many times. The brunette went back to kissing Rose’s neck and Rose felt her head spinning. She had not excepted this. But then again, it always led to this._

_“Luisa, I think we should talk” Rose breathed, trying to gather her thoughts. All she could think about was Luisa’s lips against her skin, kissing, sucking, biting. Luisa murmured something against her cleavage, trying to get rid of Rose’s dress._

_“Lu, I mean it” she tried again but her voice was breaking. Luisa pretended not to hear and continued her journey down while lifting Rose’s dress up._

_“Luisa” the redhead said, trying to sound serious but again it came out as a moan. No wonder Luisa wasn’t stopping. Luisa was now kissing Rose’s thigh and Rose knew if she let her continue, there wouldn’t be much talking for the next two hours._

_“Luisa, stop,” she said and luckily it wasn’t a moan. Luisa lifted her head up, looking into those blue eyes she loved. Rose smiled at her and told her to give her a kiss. Luisa happily obliged._

_“You kind of interrupted yourself, Lu,” Rose grinned when their kiss ended. Luisa laughed and facepalmed._

_“Well you are very distracting,” she flirted, smirking. Rose gave her a quick peck on lips before adjusting her skirt. Luisa was still on top of her, smiling widely as Rose was trying not to stare at Luisa’s front. She failed at her attempt._

_“Are you okay?” Luisa laughed. Rose had been just staring at her breasts, biting her lower lip._

_Rose nodded, breaking out of some kind of trance. God that woman was unbelievably beautiful, Rose thought._

_“You were saying that this changes everything,” Rose started, now looking into Luisa’s eyes. They sparkled and it made Rose feel warm inside. She didn’t really know how to handle it, but she liked it._

_“Yes. This changes everything because…” Luisa smiled. Because? Because there is no future for us, Rose thought and reminded herself how awful she was being to Luisa. How could she ever love such a monster? What Luisa said next changed everything for Rose._

_“Because I’m in love with you.”_

 

Rose would never forget how those little words made her feel. At first, she felt invincible, hopeful, warm. Then she remembered why she was in Miami. Why she was dating Emilio, not Luisa. Why she was Sin Rostro.

She was staring out of the hotel window. It was getting dark and she still hadn’t called Luisa. She didn’t know what to say. She knew that the police would be listening. Detective Cordero was such a pain in the ass. But he was only doing his job.

She looked at her reflection and sighed. She had loved her red long hair, but she had had to cut it and dye it. Jack had told her that it wouldn’t be enough, that the cops would still recognize her. You’d be surprised how easily people are misled, Rose had answered and told Jack to cut her hair. He had done a good job.

“Rose?” a familiar voice said behind her and she turned around. It was Jack. Without his beard. Rose opened her mouth and the first thing that came out of her mouth was- what the hell? Jack laughed and touched his bare chin. He looked like a 16- years old.

“I thought that it would be unfair if only you’d have to give up something you love about yourself. So I cut my beard off.” he told with a sweet smile and walked next to his friend. Rose shook her head and joked that he looked awful. He laughed and said that so did Rose. They laughed for a while but then they just stood in silence, looking out of the window.

“How do I let her go?” Rose asked, breaking the silence.

“You shouldn’t think about it yet; she could say yes.”

“I killed her father for no reason. She’s not going to say yes.”

“You had a reason.”

“No, I really didn’t. I framed him to look like he was Sin Rostro. I could have just left that night.”

“Maybe she will forgive you,” he told. Rose shook her head.

“I haven’t forgiven Elena.”

“That’s different, Rose. Elena manipulated you. She made you the way you are. She fucked you up,” Jack said and Rose could hear anger in his voice. Yes, she did make Rose the way she was. She had made her see things black or white. But that didn’t make killing Luisa’s father okay.

Rose had manipulated Luisa, even though she didn’t want to. But the plan was bigger than them, right? Rose had started to lose her interest in being bad if it meant that she couldn’t be with Luisa. But she couldn’t tell anyone that, not yet. She couldn’t even admit it to herself, because that would mean that she’d sacrificed all those years for nothing. And because she would admit that she wants to be loved. That she wants to love someone.

“I killed her father,” Rose repeated.

“Yeah, but she was sleeping with her father’s wife. They couldn’t be best buds,” Jack said and Rose had to admit that Luisa and her father weren’t that close. But Emilio was nice to her, he believed in her. And she took him away from her.

“All I’m saying is that nothing about your love story is ordinary. You’ve been through lot together and yes, this is the hardest part in your story, but if it’s true love…” he smiled and nudged Rose playfully.

“You should call her. Let her know that you love her.” he continued and handed her a phone.

“It’s untraceable. You can talk as long as you want without cops finding where we are.” he added as Rose turned the phone on. She thanked him and he left the room. Rose still didn’t know what to say. Should she talk as Rose or Sin Rostro?

“Fuck it,” she muttered and started dialing Luisa’s number.

The phone rang for five seconds. During that time Rose was having so many thoughts of what she should say to her. But the idea of the police eavesdropping made it harder to find the right words.

_“Hello?”_

“Luisa? It's me.” she said and mentally slapped herself. Of course she would know that it’s you, who else would be calling from unknown number.

“How are you?” she asked softly.

_How am I? You put me in a mental institution. You killed my father!_

Ouch.

“I know, and I'm sorry,” she said. This isn’t going well, Rose thought. Well how could it go well? Rose had killed her father.

“But this plan, it's been in the works for years,” she continued, wanting to let her know that this had nothing to do with her.

“Before we met.” Rose added.

_“Why are you calling me?”_

Because I love you, she thought but she couldn’t say that. Rose took a deep breath and decided that she should pour her heart out. No matter who was listening. Luisa was worth it.

“Because how I feel about you, what we have, that was the only thing in my life this past five years that was real. And you once said that you wanted to run away with me.”

It’s now or never, Rose thought.

“Do you still?”

 

 

Sorry for the wait guys! I've been super busy with school and work! Hope you liked it! Here's my Tumblr [stealingtheshowandurgf.tumblr.com](http://stealingtheshowandurgf.tumblr.com/) ! Feel free to message me :)


	4. Chapter 4

 

_“Is everything okay honey?” Emilio asked as he turned to look at his girlfriend._

_Rose nodded her head and faked a smile at him. They were in a church, all dressed up._

_“I’m so happy that Luisa is finally marrying Alison,” he smiled and Rose felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach._

_Luisa was marrying her on-off girlfriend. Luisa was marrying someone other than her. Church was full of people, chatting and trying to find their places. Rose was wearing a tight blue dress, knowing what it would do for Luisa. They had seen each other during Luisa’s bachelorette party and they had ended up having wild sex in the club’s bathroom. Luisa had insisted that her guests could drink and party wild, but Rose knew how hard it was for her. But it also made her think of how they met._

_“She’s here,” Emilio smiled as he read Rafael’s text._

_“I’ll go and check up on her,” Rose said and pecked his cheek._

_“You’re going to be such a great step-mother.” Emilio grinned and leaned to give her a kiss on the lips. Rose cringed but hid it perfectly._

_Rose had no idea where Luisa was but luckily she saw Rafael who was talking with his wife, Petra. She asked him where his sister was and he offered to escort her there because of the crowd. She obliged because she didn’t want to wander around and miss the opportunity to talk with her soon-to-be-ex-lover. She didn’t want to lose her, but she knew how Luisa felt about cheating. They only were together when Luisa was broken up with Alison. Now they were going to get married. That meant no Rose and Luisa. Rose didn’t want that._

_“This is the room.” Rafael smiled and Rose smiled at his enthusiasm._

_“Thank you Raf,” she smiled and cleared her throat, ready to face the music._

_“She looks amazing,” Rafael told before walking away. Rose cursed. Of course Luisa looked amazing in her wedding dress._

_Rose closed her eyes and opened the door. She walked inside, eyes still closed._

_“Hello Rose,” Luisa’s warm husky voice said and Rose opened her eyes._

_Luisa was wearing a vintage styled wedding dress and her hair was curly. Rose couldn’t help but gasp, which made Luisa giggle. Rose’s mouth went dry and her palms felt sweaty. She had not expected this._

_“Cat got your tongue?” Luisa joked and walked closer to her. Rose tried to say something but she couldn’t think of anything other than -I love you-. And apparently she had said that out loud because Luisa smiled at her sadly. Fuck._

_“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that,” Rose quickly added, ready to leave._

_Luisa stopped her by taking a hold of her hand. Rose turned to face her again and was surprised by Luisa’s lips on hers. They had never kissed like this before. It couldn’t be described with words, all the feelings they were feeling, all those years of loving, all of that came crushing down in this kiss._

_“I love you,” Luisa whispered against her lips and Rose felt how a tear fell down her own cheek. Luisa was also tearing up._

_“Don’t marry her,” Rose whispered and caressed Luisa’s soft cheek. Luisa shook her head, tears slowly falling down her cheek. Rose wiped them off and kissed her softly. Luisa returned it and pulled Rose closer to her._

_“This doesn’t have to be the end,” the redhead said as their lips parted._

_“I’m marrying Alison,” the brunette reminded and thanked god that her mascara was water-proof._

_“We could have an affair,” Rose suggested and earned a frown from Luisa._

_They stood there, in a sweet embrace for couple minutes, stealing kisses now and then. It felt like the end for the both of them and it made their hearts hurt. All Luisa wanted Rose to say was – Let’s run away together- and she would have left the church with the redhead. All Rose wanted to say was exactly what Luisa wanted to hear, but neither of them said anything._

_“I should go,” Rose finally said, pain in her heart. Luisa nodded and put some distance between them._

_Rose stared at her and smiled. She really looked amazing._

_“You look perfect, Lu,” she smiled and Luisa noticed how her voice trembled at the end. She didn’t say anything; she was afraid of what would come out of her mouth._

_Rose turned towards the door and opened it. She knew Luisa was watching her. Rose felt so tempted to leave everything behind and just leave with Luisa. But she couldn’t. She had a plan. That’s why she didn’t say anything, just left the room, feeling like she left her heart inside that room. And in a way she did._

 

Now, 3 years later, Rose had finally asked Luisa to run away with her, but Luisa’s answer had changed from her wedding day. That phone call changed Rose, she became colder, more dangerous. She had nothing to lose anymore.

A lot had happened in a month after that call; Rose found out that Roman Zazo was alive and he had the flash drive with names of her crew members (and he was blackmailing Rose), member of her crew, Tony Vaughn, had been caught and he was in prison (and ready to tell the police everything for a deal) and Nadine was keeping information from her. Also she had dyed her hair brown. It’s safe to say that it had been a shitty month for Sin Rostro.

But like always, there is light in the end of the tunnel.

“López, the Wolf, has information about Mutter,” Jack told with a smile on his face.

 “What does he know?” she asked, intrigued. They were sitting on a black leather sofa which made a noise every time someone moved. It annoyed the hell out of Jack.

“His men messaged us, letting us know that Mutter is going to visit López next week.” he told and Rose frowned upon hearing the news. It didn’t make any sense.

“We have information from inside Mutter’s crew that they’re not going to meet López at all. Mutter has talked to him, but our source doesn’t know more,” he continued.

“So it’s a trap?” she asked, pondering the situation. Jack nodded, he too lost in his thoughts.

“Mutter doesn’t know that I’m not in Miami anymore. She thinks I’m still at the Marbella,” Rose suddenly realized, now seeing things more clearly.

“She wants you out of Miami.” Jack smiled. That could only mean one thing. Mutter was coming out of her hiding.

“What does she want in Miami if you’re not there?” he soon added, not knowing about Elena’s son with Emilio. Rose had decided not to tell him about that because Jack would have told her that she’s fucking insane. And oh boy, her plan had worked perfectly. Well, almost perfectly.

“She has a son there,” she revealed, smiling as Jack had a very confused look on his face.

“A son?”

“Yes, Rafael,” she smirked.

“As in Rafael Solano, your STEP-SON?” he asked loudly, with big eyes. Rose laughed and nodded. Jack got up, cursing and pacing around the room. Rose watched him amused.

“Does this mean that Emilio-“

“-Yes.”

“FUCKING HELL ROSE! How are you still alive?” he yelled, still walking around the room. Rose got up as well and told him that it was all part of her plan.

“One risky plan, Rose.”

“It worked,” she smiled and Jack shook his head, not pleased with his friend’s actions.

After a long debate about Rose’s plan (was her plan really stupid or a masterpiece), they agreed to focus on López and how they would handle this. They both knew it was a trap, but Rose wanted to see what kind of trap it would be. She loved to live dangerously.

“You do know that we might go to a gun fight?” he asked, trying to get Rose to see that it wasn’t worth the risk. Rose smirked and grabbed her hunting knife.

“You’re fucking mental,” Jack said, but smiled.

 

FOUR DAYS LATER

 

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Jack whispered as they sat in the back of the car, listening how their driver spoke Portuguese with someone on the phone. Rose just rolled her eyes at him, telling him that López wasn’t stupid enough to try to kill them. That didn’t calm Jack at all. He had thought that it was weird how López had requested her to come alone. Who the fuck comes alone to meet some Brazilian drug lord?

“Besides, I got a plan,” she muttered and turned to look out of the window.

“Aren’t you going to tell me about your plan?”

“You just follow my lead,” she smiled, knowing that Jack hated when she didn’t tell him her plans. She liked to improvise, Jack liked to stay alive.

After 30 minutes of driving, the car stopped in front of a huge mansion. Rose and Jack glanced at each other and smirked. They both thought the same thing; the Wolf was overcompensating for something.

Their driver tried to speak English to them but they failed to understand him, so instead he just motioned them to follow him. Soon they found themselves by a ridiculously big pool, being searched for weapons.

“Welcome to Brazil!”

Rose turned around and saw López, the big Wolf. He was called wolf because of his name, but the big part came from his size: he was huge, but not in a muscular way. Rose smiled at him, greeting him with a nod. They weren’t exactly friends, but neither enemies. They had made a gun deal once and it had gone according to the plans. But when Mutter was involved, you could never know what’s going to happen.

“I heard you got married,” López said with heavy accent. Rose faked a smile at him, knowing that Mutter had told him that.

“Well, you know that marriage is the best alibi,” she joked, making this obese Brazilian almost choke with laughter.

Rose had always wondered how he was the head of this cartel. He would be so easy to kill and yet his men respected him.

“And who is this?” López asked, pointing his finger at Jack. Jack took a step forward and introduced himself. López started laughing, much to their surprise.

“Jack and Rose? Like in Titanic?” he laughed, almost choking on his saliva again. Jack and Rose glanced at each other, both tired of the whole Titanic thing.

They small talked for a while, but Rose was getting impatient. She knew Mutter wasn’t going to come here and she wanted to send her a message.

“Let’s cut the shit, López. We both know that Mutter isn’t coming here. She’s in Miami and she needed me out of the way,” she said to him with a smirk. López looked confused, shocked even, but soon hid it and said something to his men. Jack took a step towards Rose, ready to brawl if needed to.

“Why did you come here if you knew?” López asked with curious eyes.

“Because I can offer you a better deal,” she answered, knowing which strings to pull. López told his men to back off and got up from his chair.

“I highly doubt that, Rose.”

“How much did she pay?”

“10 000 for every day you’re here.”

Jack glanced at Rose who was still smiling.

“What else?” she asked, knowing her step-mother.

“Guns.”

“Ah. How long are you going to keep me here?”

“We agreed on ten nights.”

“So 100 000?”

“Pretty much yes.”

“I’ll give you 200 000 and you’ll let us stay in one of your penthouses for a couple weeks.”

“I need more than that.”

“You don’t need more guns if you don’t have enough men. I’ll give you twenty good men, all trained,” she offered. She had done some research and she had found out that López had lost men in a gun fight a couple weeks ago. He needed more men and Rose was willing to give him some. She didn’t need a big crew, not anymore. Now she just needed to get to Mutter.

“Twenty men?” López asked in disbelief.

“Yes. Do we have a deal?” she asked and offered him her hand. He glanced at his men and nodded.

“You got yourself a deal,” he answered and shook her hand.

“Perfect! Now let’s eat!” she grinned. She had just made López her bitch.

 

The next eight days went without any trouble: Rose could actually relax and enjoy the warmth of Brazilian sun. But being a crime lord on the run always meant problems.

“Nadine told us that Roman is dead and the police have the flash drive.” Jack told Rose who was swimming in a pool with couple Brazilian beauties. She smiled at them and got up, doing a perfect hair flip.

“Seriously?” Jack muttered, offering her a towel.

“Thanks. Do they know about the dragonfly brooch?” she asked, already knowing the answer. Jack shook his head and nervously smiled at one of the ladies in the pool.

“You want me to ask her out for you?” she joked and Jack playfully punched her arm.

“Nadine wants protection. She wants us to get her out of Miami,” he said.

“That’s reasonable, but we can’t trust that she’s not working with Cordero.”

“What do you suggest?”

“You go to Miami, meet her and fly her to Brazil and back. Blindfold her so she won’t know what’s happening.”

“You’re gonna meet her?”

“Hell no, I’m going to leave this place. I’m started to get tired of getting sunburned.”

“That’s because you’re white as fuck.”

“Jack, you’re whiter than me.”

They agreed that Jack would go to Miami and keep things in order with Nadine while Rose went back to her yacht and fired all the members whose names the police had.

Things were going well again for Sin Rostro, but Rose on the other hand… Joey, her old driver/uncle, called her about Luisa: she had come back to Marbella, with a girlfriend. Apparently Luisa had found herself a pro wrestler. Rose was sure that she could kick her ass any time, wrestler or not.

Rose knew that Luisa wouldn’t stay alone forever, she was the perfect package. But she was still Rose’s package, or so Rose thought. Luisa had moved on and Rose had trouble processing it. She would have to move on too. The problem was, Rose didn’t want to move on.

Time passed but all Rose could think about was Luisa and her new wrestler girlfriend. Every time Jack would call and give her insight on things, she would ask about them. Jack told the same thing: still together. This time Rose didn’t even bother on asking if they were together.

“How’s my dragonfly?”

_“Still logged into evidence. But I think Cordero is going to find it sooner than later. He has been really getting into this case. Like really. I’ve been spying him and it’s not good. Nadine has seen him couple times and lied to me about it.”_

“I’m coming there.”

_“What, no! He’ll find you.”_

“No he won’t. He’s trying to play games with us but in fact, we’re playing him. He’s going to find exactly what we want him to find.”

_“I don’t understand what you’re saying.”_

“Just, tell Nadine about Dr. Moncada and where he’s staying. Also mention that he changed my face.”

_“You want that the police find him?”_

“Yeah, but you’re gonna make sure he doesn’t talk.”

_“I’ll handle it. You’re playing a dangerous game, Rose.”_

Rose hung up and smiled: she was going back to Miami.

 

 

 

DUN-DUN-DUUUUUN! Hope you liked it! Have a great day! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Rose never forgot the day she first came to Miami. She had never visited USA before and she expected it to be just like in the movies. It turned out to be even better. Especially the ladies.

When she came to Miami, she had a small crew and not enough money. They started working with one of the MCs, importing them guns from the UK. Soon they were known among gangs and Rose’s crew got bigger. She started to use the name Sin Rostro and started working from the shadows, letting Jack handle things so she couldn’t be traced when things got bigger. And they got bigger every week. Especially after they got into the drug business.

Now many years later, she came back to Miami, again with a small crew but this time she got lots of money. And she didn’t need to make a name for herself, she might have been even too famous. It wouldn’t be easy to stay hidden when detectives were doing everything they could to find her.

_I need a plan,_ Rose thought as she walked around a park. She would meet Jack here in ten minutes and she knew it was going to be intense conversation. Jack hated when Rose did something without thinking it through. Oh but Rose always knew what she was doing. Well, almost always.

She sat down on a park bench and looked at the sky. Sky made her feel relaxed, but that didn’t last long; her phone had started ringing. Rose sighed and looked who called. Unknown number. Interesting.

 

“Hello?”

_“It’s Nadine.”_

“How can I help you?”

_“Cordero will soon find the flash drive.”_

“Well, we have to do something about that then. Where are you?”

_“I’m at his place. He kept me here but I broke free. He left in a hurry.”_

“Why?”

_“His ex-girlfriend is in labour.”_

_Jane’s having the baby? This could be an opening,_ Rose thought and smiled.

“Perfect. I’ll need you later tonight. If you do this, we can talk about real business.”

_“I don’t give a shit about your business. You leave my family alone.”_

“Oh honey, you will give a shit.” Rose laughed before hanging up on her.

 

Soon after the phone call, Jack sat down next to her and pretended to be on the phone with someone while talking with Rose. He was pretty paranoid that they were watched. Rose told him to put the phone down because it was obvious that he was talking to her. After short debate, he did.

“They will soon realize you’re back.”

“No they won’t. I’m gonna get a new identity.”

“You need a new face with that,” Jack joked but as he noticed little sparkle in Rose’s eyes, his smile was off.

“That was a joke Rose. You’re not actually considering this?” he quickly added, turning to face her.

“We still have access to the tunnel right?”

“Yes but I just killed Moncada!”

“Jack, I’m not gonna change my face. A mask will do the job.”

“A mask? What is this, Pretty Little Liars?”

“So you have been watching it.”

“Shut up. You’re not getting a mask.”

“Oh I so am. But let’s get the flash drive back first.”

“You have a plan?”

“Yes, Nadine just called and told me that Jane is in the hospital, having a baby.”

“Great, who is Jane?”

“She’s detective Cordero’s ex-fiancée.”

“So?”

“So I’m going to pay them a visit.”

“You’ll get caught. Hospitals have security.”

“Obviously I’m not going in, Jack.”

“I never know what crazy shit you’re gonna do.”

“Ha ha. I need you to get us someone who is familiar with the hospital.”

“Which hospital?”

 “I don’t know which one.”

“I’ll make phone calls. I know someone who has worked all around Miami. She’d do anything for money.”

“Good. Tell her to take the baby.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“I think I heard wrong. Did you mean to say – take the baby-?”

“You heard correct.”

“What the fuck Rose?” Jack exclaimed and shot up from the bench. Rose hushed him and he hushed her back. He was getting angry.

“You can’t take someone’s baby,” he hissed angrily.

“The baby won’t even remember that Jack.”

“Maybe not but the mother will for the rest of her life.”

“That is not my problem.”

“You know what your problem is? YOU DON’T FUCKING CARE!”

“Jack, come on, we’re in public.”

“Fuck you. When you told me about Luisa and how much you love her, I thought: awesome, maybe she will finally begin to care about something other than herself. But looks like I was wrong.”

“I do care about Luisa.”

“Really? So the fact that you’re taking her brother’s son as a hostage for a fucking flash drive won’t hurt her at all? That she’s just gonna take you back with open arms, ready to make love and be together forever. Oh wait you killed her fucking father!”

Rose got up and started walking away.

“You don’t get to do that Rose. You’re not gonna walk away from me.”

“Oh yeah? Watch me.”

“Nope, I’m leaving.”

Rose stopped and turned around. Jack never left, he was always the one who would wait. They had a routine. What was he talking about?

“I can’t handle this shit. I need some time off,” Jack sighed, anger disappearing.

“What are you talking about?” Rose asked in disbelief.

“I’m gonna go. Don’t worry, I’ll arrange that hospital thing even though I don’t agree with it. I’ll give her one of your numbers.”

“Are you serious? You can’t leave.”

“Yes I can, Ro. I love you but this shit is getting too deep for me. I will come back when I’m ready to do weird shit again,” Jack said with a sad smile in the end. He walked next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He never did that and that scared Rose. He was really leaving.

Rose wanted to say something but nothing came out. Jack had been with her for over ten years. Even when she was living at the Marbella, they met every week and spent time together. Most of the time it was work related, but then there were those nights they walked around Miami beaches and laughed about everything.

Jack waited for her to say something but after couple seconds, he left.

Rose felt weird. Then she felt sad. And then she felt angry. How could he just leave when Rose came back to Miami where she was probably the most wanted criminal? Rose failed to see how this could be too much for him. She was just going to take the baby for a ride. Cordero would be quick about it. It wasn’t even Jack’s baby; why would he care so much?

She stayed in the park for a while, trying to understand why Jack felt so attacked by this. She was about to leave when her phone buzzed: new text message. _Wow, Jack was really fast,_ Rose thought as she read the message.

_St. Luke’s hospital, baby boy, 3 hours._

After the text, Rose called Joey and arranged a meeting with him. Joey was her personal driver aka getaway driver. She hadn’t told him that they were going to steal someone’s newborn baby because she knew her uncle would have a problem with it. So she had told him that they needed to get a package from the hospital. Files and shit.

When Rose saw Joey’s black car, she smiled for the first time since Jack left. It felt good to see a familiar face after being on the run. Well, technically she still was on the run but… She was in her ‘’hometown’’.

 

“Joey, it’s good to see you again,” Rose smiled as she got close to him. He looked like he hit the gym every day. He had women lined up for him but unfortunately (for the women) he was one gay badass.

“I wish I could say the same thing, kid. What are you doing back here?” he asked, looking worried. She rolled her eyes at him before telling him she was perfectly safe in Miami. He scolded her.

“Look, I don’t need your permission uncle,” she said firmly, jaw clenching.

“No need to get heated kid.”

“Don’t call me ‘kid’. Are you going to help me or not?”

“Of course I will. I promised your mother that I’ll look after you.”

“I don’t need a babysitter.”

“No, you don’t. But how about a driver?” he smiled and opened car’s door for her.

Rose went inside and sighed. Jack’s leaving had really hit her inside. She never thought this day would come, that she could actually cross the line.

“Are you okay? You seem tense,” Joey asked from the front seat, looking at Rose. She faked a smile at him and nodded her head. He knew she wasn’t okay but he also knew that she didn’t like talking about her problems. She always wanted to find the solution by herself. Little Rose had been the same.

“Do you mind if I put music on?”

“Radio or CD?”

“CD of course! You know I love those old disco hits,” he smirked and Rose let out a small laugh.

Rose recognized the song instantly.

_“OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG!” Luisa exclaimed and pulled back from kissing Rose._

_“Conga?” Rose grinned as Luisa started singing along._

_Luisa nodded and started shaking her torso like a belly dancer. Rose couldn’t believe how amazing Luisa was. And sexy._

_“You like it, eh?” voice asked from the front seat, startling Rose. She had forgot the that they were in a car with Joey. They did it often, yet every time she could kiss her lover’s lips, she forgot where they were._

_“Hell yes! I’m a sucker for this kind of music,” Luisa laughed and gave Rose a peck on the lips._

_“I didn’t know that about you,” Rose smiled and felt small pain on her chest. Of course she didn’t, she wasn’t her girlfriend. Luisa noticed it and leaned in to give her a longer kiss._

_“We have all the time in the world to get to know each other babe,” she whispered against Rose’s red lips and just like that, Rose believed that would be true._

 

 It was getting darker and Rose hoped that the baby would be asleep. She didn’t really have any experience with babies.

“We’re here,” Joey said and parked near one of the hospital’s emergency exits. It was time. Rose noticed a blond woman exiting hospital with a baby in her arms. She started whistling her own theme song (it made her feel badass) and opened car door.

Soon she had a sleeping baby in her arms and she motioned Joey to start driving. He looked confused but did as she told him to.

“Why do we have a baby on board?” he asked gently, he didn’t want the baby to wake up.

“Trust me, you don’t want to know. Take me to my old warehouse near that club you used to like.”

“You mean you and the baby?”

“Yes, me and the baby. Jeez, I’m not gonna leave him with you, don’t worry.”

“Do you even know what to do with babies?”

Rose ignored him and looked at the sleeping baby in her arms. This was her lovers nephew/step-son’s kid. And that was fucked up.

 

When they arrived to the warehouse, Rose sent a message to Nadine, sending her warehouse’s address. She needed help with this baby. She was afraid that he was going to wake up and start crying. Rose didn’t want to handle a crying baby. In fact, she had no idea how to.

She checked the time. Jane and the others would know by now that the nurse wasn’t really a nurse. But the jokes on them: she was a nurse! Just a shady one who didn’t work in St. Luke’s.

Nadine came as soon as she could and when she saw Mateo, her eyes got big and couple curse word came out of her mouth. Rose smiled her evil smile at her (she had practiced it) and told her to hold the baby while she made a phone call.

Nadine protested first but then she realized that there was no use to fight it: Sin Rostro was back in game.

_“Hello.”_

“Hello, Detective Cordero.”

_“Rose?”_ he sounded confused.

“Or Sin Rostro. I always did love a good play on words.”

_“Why are you calling?”_

“Because I have something you want.”

_“I’m not missing anything.”_

“Jane is.”

_“What did you do?!”_

Rose smiled: he sounded both angry and hopeless. Good.

“I have the baby. Let's call it a trade. I had a dragonfly broach. Luisa took it when we last saw each other. And it was of real value. Apparently, it was logged into evidence at your police station. Get it out and I'll give you Mateo.”

_“I’ll do it. Just don’t hurt the baby.”_

“When you got the pin, message this number and I’ll send you the address. Nadine will be there with the baby. Got it?”

_“Yeah, I got it.”_

“Goodbye Cordero.”

_“Wait. One last thing, tell Nadine to toss her cell.”_

Rose glanced at Nadine and ended the call.

 

“He won’t do it. He has been working on this case for years,” Nadine said as Rose walked towards them.

“You’d be surprised what people do for the ones they love. Now, give me your phone.”

Nadine somehow managed to take her phone out of her pocket while holding Mateo. Rose took it and quickly took the battery out and the tracking device under it. She put it on the table and smashed it with some book she found from old shelf.

“Now we wait,” she muttered and thanked god that the baby was still fast asleep.

 

142 minutes. That’s how long Mateo was away from Jane. It took longer than Rose had expected. But in the end, everyone got what they wanted: she got her pin back.

“Pleasure working with you Nadine,” Rose said slyly when they parted ways. Little did she know that Nadine had double crossed her: she had the real flash drive in her pocket, while Rose had a fake one. But Rose didn’t know that yet. Right now she felt content and in power.

Jane Villanueva was all over the news. Apparently her telenovela star father had tweeted about Mateo’s abduction and it became a big thing. Especially because Jane was a virgin with a baby boy. Rose was focusing on the news so intensely (she loved seeing her “work” on TV) that she failed to notice how someone entered the room and walked behind her.

“You should be more careful.”

Rose jumped up, took her gun out and turned around towards the voice, aiming. It was Jack.

“Well you didn’t go far,” she said while lowering her gun.

“We both know you need me,” Jack said with a small smile and Rose couldn’t help but feel relieved: Jack was back.

“I really thought you left.”

“I really thought so too. But I saw the news and I realized that I need you as much as you need me. We grew up together doing this. I have my weaknesses and sometimes I forget that you don’t have one. I’m sorry that I lashed out on you but I still do think that taking that baby was irresponsible and fucking stupid.”

Rose let out a small laugh and they agreed to disagree (once again).

 

Next week went without big problems and Rose and Jack went back to normal. Jack felt bad about leaving her but then again, he had to do it so she would realize that he wasn’t going to be around forever. He wanted to be though, but they both knew that Rose wouldn’t want Jack to go down if she got caught. His name was clean but his hands were dirty.

 

One beautiful afternoon Rose decided to go out for a walk (in disguise of course). She wanted to see Luisa but she knew she couldn’t. Jack had told her that Luisa was single again, which didn’t help her longing for her. She had a wig on (blond) and it felt like no one noticed her. And it felt amazing. But that feeling was soon gone as her phone rang. It was Jack.

“What’s up?”

_“Come back ASAP.”_

“What’s wrong?”

_“Mutter took Luisa.”_

Rose froze and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. I guess she did have a weakness after all.

 

 

Whooooooop there it iiiis! Thank you so much for reading and please tell me what you think! :) I will start writing the next chapter tomorrow so I will update soon! Have a good day!


End file.
